1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby bottle collar, hood, and nipple assemblies, and specifically to a non lip-pinching collar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collar, hood, and nipple assemblies for dispensing milk or formula from baby bottles or jars are well-known. A previous type of collar had a flange which was sloped from its periphery up to the nipple. This raised the nipple from the collar, but the angle at the joint between the base of the nipple and the collar was relatively accessible to a baby's lips. Another type of collar has a planar flange and, around the center hole, a raised rim for snapping on a hood. With either type of collar, a baby sucking on the nipple could get its lips pinched between the nipple and the collar.